Confinement Surprise?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Light is at his breaking end as he laid in the cell without any memory of being Kira. L comes in and confesses some things. Could it be love?


Light let out a weak cough as he laid motionlessly on the floor. His skin felt like sandpaper and his hair a greasy mess. His eyes forcing themselves shut as black circles were starting to form. His throat was dry and his lips were chapped. His arms felt bruised as they had been behind his back in what felt like forever to him. And even worse, now that he realized he was not Kira, he was stuck there until L believed otherwise.

Another weak cough left his lips. When was the last time he ate or drank anything? Had to of been at least a week. Light suddenly heard a weird noise from the camera and looked up weakly before dropping his head back to the pavement floor. He groaned, too tired to do or say much else.

Shortly after, Light heard some soft footsteps heading toward him. He was too weak to open his eyes so he remained a sleeping posture. The cell door was opened and he felt someone kneel down beside him. The figure pressed Light further on his side so they could look at him. Suddenly a cold cloth was set on Light's forehead, lightly wiping at his face.

Light weakly opened his eyes to see L. "Wh-What are you doing?" Light asked, shocked by how unfamiliar his own voice was.

"Helping Light-kun." L responded in a hushed tone as he turned back and grabbed a glass of water, setting it to Light's lips and tipping it forward slightly.

Light managed to down the water, his throat feeling the best it had in weeks. "Th-Thanks..." Light choked out, closing his eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry, Light-kun.." L mumbled with a sigh as he picked the cloth back up to wipe Light's face.

Light weakly looked back up at L with a puzzled face. "Wh-Why are you apologizing?"

L shook his head, his onyx eyes locked on his task.

"R-Ryuzaki?" Light tried again.

"What, Light-kun?" L mumbled, pulling his eyes from his task to meet Light's honey shaded eyes.

Light coughed slightly before searching L's eyes. "I-I want to know why you're apologizing..."

L shrugged and sat back on his knees. "I can't stand seeing you so weak. Kira or not..."

Light narrowed his eyes. "I'm not Kira." He stated as strongly as he could.

L looked back up to meet his gaze and sighed. "I still don't know... this denial just increases my pecentage of your being Kira." L explained.

Light frowned and dropped his head back against the cold pavement.

"L-Light-kun?" L asked, leaning closer. L knew Light was a strong willed and a healthy teenager, but even Light would have a weak point, and last thing L wanted was Light to die from something _he_ put him through.

Light remained still and silent, his breathing shallow.

L hesitated before reaching out to shake Light's shoulder. "L-Light-kun..."

Light groaned. "What do you want? Go away..." He sighed.

L pulled his hand back to bite on his thumb nail. "I can't leave... yet..."

Light opened his eyes to look at L. "Why not?"

L's eyes drifted around before looking back at Light. Light almost swore he could see a very faint blush on the older males pale face.

"B-Because of this..." L whispered before pulling Light up and capturing his lips with his own.

Light's eyes widened as he tried to process the situation. L's hands tangled in Light's messy locks as he held Light close. Light's eyes drifted shut as he let out a soft moan.

L desparatly tried to get as much of Light as he could. His hands pulling him closer as L's tongue went out to lick Light's lips. Light parted his lips without hesitation, metting his tongue with L's. He figured if he was going to die in that cell, he'd take any sense of pleasure he could get, but... what was this feeling in the back of his heart? L-Love?

L hesitently pulled back, his hands still on either side of Light's face as he watched Light's eyes slowly open. Their eyes locked in a gaze, the two panting, Light more so than L.

"Y-You..." Light trailed off, his eyes glancing over L's thin frame.

"I hate you, Light-kun."

Light's face twisted in confusion as he quickly looked back up to meet L's gaze. "Wh-What?"

"You're Kira... a murder... the one meant to be my enemy yet..." L's black orbs drifted to the ground, Light almost swore he saw sorrow embedded in his eyes. "Yet... I cannot shake this love attatchment I've grown to you..."

Light's eyes widened as he tried to process what L had said. He hated him yet... he loved him?

"I...I want to keep you locked up... prove you're Kira but... seeing you in this state seems to hurt me deep down..."

Light moved onto his knees. He moved his head to look at L who had his head lowered. He carefully moved up to catch L's lips, closing his eyes again. L's eyes widened but he responded. His hands slowly moved up to hold his face again as Light slipped his tongue out, slipping it through the tiny gap between the older male's lips and searching for L's tongue. They wrapped together, fighting for dominance. Light moaned softly at the pernament sweet taste lingering on L's lips, tongue and mouth. Having not eaten anything good in weeks, it was like heaven for the teen. Light soon found himself getting aroused by the make-out seesion and groaned.

As if L had read Light's thoughs, Light suddenly found his back arching, L's hand slipped into Light's pants and grabbed his member, stroaking it slowly. Light couldn't contain his moan as he screamed out. L quickly put his mouth back onto Light's to muffle his screams. L picked up the pace, Light now fully at attention and his erection throbbing painfully. L smirked slightly for a moment before pushing Light down.

"This better make up for everything else..." L murmured, pulling down Light's pants and taking his member into his mouth, his one hand over Light's mouth. Light's back arched high, wincing in pain from his arms still being behind his back with metal digging deeply into them. Light could barely take time to process the situation with L's sleak and sexy body over his with his sugary mouth over his arching erection. He moan loudly, the sound passing through L's hand with ease. L sighed and pulled his hand back from Light's mouth. He loved the sound of Light's moans and didn't really want to block it from his ears.

L quickly bobbed his head up and down, taking in more and more of Light with each bob. His tongue flicked over the head before taking him all again. His one hand reached up and squeezed Light's balls. The teen screamed out loudly - he was already so close.

L could see Light's stomach muscles tighten and he quickly sucked hard. Light screamed out again, panting and thrashing.

"R-Ryuzaki!" He screamed.

L smirked against the organ as he sucked hard once again, feeling some of Light's juices touch his tongue. Light's body tensed all at once as he released without warning into L's mouth. L was careful not to miss a drop. He pulled Light's pants back up before looking down at the flushed teen, sweating and panting at he looked up at L through the slits of his eyes.

"Y-You could've... t-taken off the cuffs..." He panted.

L shook his head and leaned down over top of Light, pressing his lips to his. "Wait until later... you can take me then."

Light's face twisted in confusion as his stomach muscles twisted. L slowly pulled back and stood up, walking out and leaving Light on the floor. It wasn't even a few days after that Light was let out from confinement and soon found out that the sound in the camera that day, had been L shutting it off temporarily.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know. I apologize if it's not all that good. I was just mentally beating myself up for not writing a story for this couple in FOREVER! So, here it is... hope you like it...<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
